Dissonance
by Thirteen Tears
Summary: The golden mouse stared back through the mirror. Link touched a hand -a paw- to his face. He wasn't in Hyrule anymore; and Mossflower Country was soon to be in need of a hero.
1. Prologue: Mice and Men

_**A/N: I'm truly surprised that there isn't anything like this up yet. Whether there are others out there who like the idea of an LoZ/Redwall Crossover as much as I do, I don't know, but this seemed like a good idea. But since you're here, I invite you to enjoy the story. I know the prologue is short, but the upcoming chapters are much longer, bare with me. Link has gone through a lot prior to this beginning, those events we will end up seeing later. Again, bare with me through this. **_

_**Please enjoy, goodbeasts and Hylians of Fanfiction, and please review! The more of a response I get, the better I feel, and thus the better the story plays out.**_

* * *

_Prologue: Mice and Men_

Never before had the sword rested so heavily across his back, never before had the Hylian shield been so cumbersome. Epona's head bobbed lowly, her sides painted white with whipped froth. Her steps were uneven and stilted, and she stumbled often. Link stumbled onward, her reins clasped tightly in his right hand. The air before him was quivering with heat waves, like a mass of clear gelatin under the noon sun. Link took a knee, the hot sand burning through his thin cotton breeches. Epona stood almost quivering beside him, casting a shadow over his shaking body. If there was anything in Link's stomach then, it would have hit the sandy ground. But he was starved, and so he suffered through heavy dry heaves that couldn't even conjure up a mouthful of saliva. The desert laughed at his weakness, and a nagging voice in his head sneered; he'd never make it through.

The warrior stumbled back to his feet, and shuffled further forward. He raised his eyes, and through the quavering waves of death he saw green. Tall, green masses... His fevered mind tried to recognize the forest on the edge of the plain. When his brain finally clicked he breathlessly smiled, hoping fervently that whatever he was seeing was real. Epona saw the illusion too, and gave an exhausted whinny. Link staggered as he ran, Epona trotting alongside him with whatever strength she had managed to muster. They reached the treeline, where a brooklet burst from the grass. Both drank deeply of the cold, sweet water. Tears of joy streamed down the man's face unheeded as he limped awkwardly through the water and collapsed in the lush grass on the other side.

Blades of grass tickled his nose. Link sneezed, shaking his head, and opened his eyes. The forest was silent. He couldn't hear Epona, he couldn't hear the brook, he couldn't hear even a bird. His limbs were useless, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not move from the sprawled heap he had collapsed in. There was a rustling in the trees several yards ahead, but Link could do nothing.

"I'm tellin' ya matey, he was right here!" cried a voice in the underbrush. Link itched to be able to move.

"Gonff, when am I going to stop believing in your tall tales?" asked another voice. "Yowch! Watch those branches, mate!"

Two creatures emerged. They were mice- giant, man-sized mice. Link felt his eyes go wide as he watched them bickering good-naturedly. The one who complained of being smacked with a branch was tall and copper-furred. His muscles were toned, and the sword hilt that poked over his right shoulder declared him to be a swordsman. The other was fat, and shorter, twin daggers belted across his middle over a green jerkin.

Link made a strangled sound, his throat too dry for anything else, and the mice's eyes snapped to him. The warrior touched his sword hilt, but the cheeky one stayed his hand.

"I tol' you I found somebeast," he cried, rushing to Link's side.

Link struggled against the strange creature's grip on his shoulders. He choked on his own swollen tongue while shaking his head. The warriormouse knelt at his friend's side, touching a paw to Link's forehead.

"We need to get him back to the abbey," declared the warrior, "He's got a fever. "

Link tried to resist, tried to untangle his tongue to tell them to get their furry hands off of him and point him in the direction of his horse so he could continue his journey, but the two strong mice were already bearing him swiftly deeper into the woods.

"Do you have a name, mate?"

Link slurred something incoherent, furrowed his brow, and tried again,_ "Ne' wa'eh"_

"Newa'eh?" the mouse supporting his shoulders repeated, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Wa-ter," Link croaked, voice cracking. His drink from the stream seemed so long ago.

The mice put him down quickly, and the warrior brought a flask to his cracked lips. Link drank deeply, grunting at the soothing sensation of water sliding down his parched throat. When the mouse pulled the flask away, they lifted him again, the chubby creature remarking to his friend.

"Strange for a beast to be dyin' o' thirst a tail's length away from the River Moss."

"Strange indeed," the warrior replied, shifting the weight of Link's legs in his arms. "But we'll find everything out when we get back to Redwall. Germaine and her Loamhedge mice will know what to do with him."


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

_**A/N: I'll make this short; for the record, Link is 25 in this story, Martin would be about 35, and Gonff 32. And no, Link's sword is NOT the Master Sword, for reasons to be explained later.**_

_**If you read it, please review it!**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Awakening**

Link groaned, feeling the press of a cold cloth on his head. His mouth seemed full of cotton, and his eyes refused to open. The cloth moved gently over his face, bathing his cheeks and neck. A distant voice was humming somewhere far above his head. Link reached out to the sound, and a warm hand enveloped his. The muffled voice turned to a clear, merry giggle as his mind sifted through the fog clouding it. He managed to crack his eyes open, the blurred picture slowly clearing. Link almost screamed.

"What's the matter?" asked the mouse lady, jumping back as Link gasped and leapt from the bed.

Link stared wide-eyed at her, from her ears slanted in confusion, to her whiskered face, and down past her simple dress to her clawed footpaws. The tip of a tail flicked worriedly from beneath her dress, and she reached out for him with a paw. Link stared at the appendage like it would attack him of its own volition.

"Y-you're a mouse," Link stuttered, looking back into her eyes. "A-a talking mouse..."

She tisked and crossed her arms, raising a brow at him. "Yes, I am a mouse- and so are you! Why are you so startled?"

A mouse. Link gulped, his heart threatening to stop. She said... The hero scrambled over to a full-length looking glass and yelped. A blue-eyed, golden furred mouse stared back at him, clad only in a cotton nightshirt. A part of him marveled at how his blush could be seen through his fur.

"I-I'm... I'm a mouse too..." He touched the reflection of his ears, then lifted a hand-_ a paw_, he corrected- to touch the real thing. His claws ghosted over his blue earring.

The mousemaid behind him adopted her worried expression again. "You must still be delusional. You've been in and out of consciousness now for several days, since Martin and Gonff brought you back here. I'll fetch the Abbess- she'll know what to give you."

Link turned and stared dumbfounded at the stranger, trying to rationalize his situation. His head started to pound and his knees began to tremble. The mouse guided him unsteadily back to the cot he had been lain on.

"Where am I?" Link asked desperately.

"You're in Redwall Abbey," she proudly declared. "It was just completed last summer."

"Abbey," Link repeated. "An abbey..."

"What's your name?" asked the mouse.

"Link."

"A strange name for a strange mouse," she quipped. "My name's Columbine. I'll be back, just you wait here while I find the Abbess."

Link watched her leave and a ran a paw over his face. Where in the world was he? He remembered leaving Hyrule searching, searching for several years... _searching for what?_ Then the desert... His blood froze. What had happened to Epona? Fear slowly seeped into his bloodstream. He had collapsed... And Epona...

_Are we** dead?**_

The door opened then, as reality for the warrior began to fall apart. He shook his head, blue eyes gaping, and paid no heed to the elderly mouse that had entered with Columbine. His paws shook uncontrollably and his heart quickened to a dangerous pace. The mouse women were talking, but he was deaf to their comforting words.

"I'm dead," he whispered dumbly. His little chest was heaving and his breath rattled in his lungs. "I died... I'm dead in the desert..."

"...He's panicking!"

"Hold him down!"

Adrenalin sped through his new body with the speed of lightning and he struggled against the force trying to hold him down.

"Get Martin, or Skipper!"

One weight dropped off, and the terror-stricken hero kicked at the remaining creature. He was blind to the world now, reliving all of the fears of his life. The elderly mouse was backed into a corner, and though he meant her no harm, she wasn't the creature his fevered mind had conjured up. As Link struggled, the door slammed open again, and the mouse warrior blocked him from the old creature. The mouse was trying to talk him out of his fit, but Link wasn't listening. Link advanced quickly, baring his teeth and still confused, and the warrior drew his sword. He saw stars as the pommel crashed into his skull, and when it drove into his stomach he was winded. Link crashed to his knees, in his mind seeing Death himself standing over him. He struggled vainly when the mouse lifted him bodily, and once succeeded to escape. The mouse took a firm grip on his shoulder though, and pinched at the nerves in his neck. Link's world blackened and he fell limp in the warrior's arms.

Martin huffed as he lifted the unconscious young mouse and laid him back onto the bed. Germaine shook off what was left of her fear of the creature and rested a paw on his flushed cheek.

"What happened to him?" Martin asked, gaze traveling between the Abbess and Columbine.

"I don't know," Columbine told him, "He was fine when I left him, but when we came back he kept saying that he was dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes, he kept muttering that he died in the desert!"

Martin frowned. The desert was far to the west, on the coast. He and Gonff had found the younger creature in Mossflower woods to the north, on the banks of the River Moss. He couldn't have traveled so far, and if he had, he wouldn't have been dying of thirst for he would have followed the river most of the way.

"Did he ever tell you his name?" Martin asked.

"He said it was Link, and I told him it was a strange name for a strange mouse."

Columbine went on to explain how frightened Link was when he woke, how disbelieving he was when she told him that he too was a mouse. Martin listened carefully, never taking his eyes off the lad. Link was several seasons the warrior's junior, but had scars marring his golden fur in several places. Martin remembered the elegant broadsword that had been slung over his left shoulder, and the ornate shield strapped over it. Both rested peacefully in the gatehouse now. The warriormouse's eyes were drawn to Link's left paw.

"Martin-?"

Martin took a step back, pawing the hilt of his sword. Link's paw was glowing faintly. Before he could call attention to the appendage, the glow faded, leaving behind only a strange triangular mark.

"-What is it?" Germaine was asking.

Martin shook his head and lifted Link's left paw, revealing the four triangles burned into it.

"A strange tattoo," Columbine stated, taking the paw in her own. "Is there one on the other paw?"

They did a hasty search of the mouse, finding nothing but a few sickening scars scattered in various places. Germaine hummed, eyes narrowed as she thought.

"Columbine, recruit a couple of maids to help you care for this Link. Martin, I want you to show me everything you and Gonff found on him. This mystery will be solved, and you young creatures are going to help solve it," the Abbess instructed.

* * *

Over a light snack of oat scones and mint tea, Germaine, Gonff, and Martin looked over Link's belongings. First to be observed was the youth's sword. Martin lightly pulled the blade from its elaborate black and silver sheath, and laid it gently on the floor. It's blade was as long as his own, and almost glowed in the sunlight peering through the gatehouse window. The hilt was of a dark blue stone, and etched into the hilt in the center of the cross-piece, was the same triangular glyph tattooed on Link's paw. The blade was of a strangely patterned steel, mostly black with swirls of a brilliant lighter color.

"Keen as midwinter," Gonff remarked splitting a fine whisker over the blade. "And heavy too. How could a lad like that wield such a weapon?"

Martin ran a paw over the hilt, its leather binding worn smooth from years of use. "He's strong enough," he declared. "I've no doubt about it."

"Do you know anything about the symbol, Abbess?"

Germaine traced the etching lightly with a clawtip. Both males recognized the glint in her old eyes. "I would rather wait to tell what I know. No use in telling a tale that might not be relevant."

Martin and Gonff nodded sagely at her words, and the former slid the great sword back into its snug sheath. The mousethief revealed the shield next, and pointed out the crest embossed into the metal. The golden symbol, supported on the scratched blue surface by the wings of a red eagle.

"The crest of his homeland or family, no doubt," Martin said in realization. "But I've never seen it before."

Germaine smiled thinly. "Perhaps the tale is true then," she murmured. The males eyed her for an explanation, but the ancient creature just shook her head. "I'll find the book it was scribed in after we finish. Was there anything of note embroidered in his clothes?"

Martin shook his head. "He wore an ordinary tunic. I didn't see what was in his belt pouches," he gave a pointed look to his partner in crime, knowing the mousethief had dug through them.

"All I found was this," he revealed something blue and egg-shaped, filled with holes. "A pretty ocarina, haven't played it yet. Seemed a bit to personal to play another fellow's instrument."

Martin took the clay flute in his paws and traced the symbol engraved on its mouthpiece. He cut a glance to the mousethief. "Think our friend has woken up yet?"

"He may be willing to talk now," Gonff grinned.

They helped Germaine to her paws, the Abbess declaring she would search for the book they needed while the friends questioned the mysterious newcomer. Martin strode resolutely to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 2: Only Link to Home

_"Sir Link, Hero of Time and Personal Guard of the Queen Zelda," the deep, powerful voice boomed across the court, where one hundred dignitaries sat silently. Link did not falter, but gazed boldly up at the King, his knees pressed into a thick purple cushion. The Queen, pale and fragile, looked on distraught at the court's proceedings. "You are hereby banished from the Kingdom of Hyrule forevermore."_

_The sentence dropped like lead on the former Hero's chest. He bore it with dignity, though his heart was shattered under their gravity. Zelda barely contained a sob when Link dropped his head respectfully. He had never bowed before._

_"Stand," the King demanded. Link kept his head bowed as he took a single step back to rise. "Now turn to face the court." Link's eyes bore defiantly into those of the dignitaries as he studied them from his position on the dais._

_"This man deserves to have his head lifted from his treasonous shoulders!" The King bellowed. There was not a murmur as the cry reverberated; there was not a rustle as Link cast his gaze about the courtroom; there was not a sniff as the king continued his speech. "But because of your Queen's generosity, his life will be spared. He will be escorted out of Hyrule in shackles tomorrow at dawn, and at out borders he will be released. Let any who wish to challenge my ruling stand and face me!"_

_There was not a sigh among the crowd. Link was escorted away, the chains binding his hands and hobbling his legs clanking monotonously as he was directed to the dungeon._

* * *

Link frowned, eyes sliding slowly open as the dream faded. He quickly remembered the events leading to his uneasy slumber. His head began to throb angrily at him, and his stomach ached from the harsh blow he'd received. The warrior dispatched him easily with two sharp blows. Link felt mildly ashamed that a little mouse could knock him out cold so simply, but then reminded himself- he was no bigger than the warrior now. Link lifted his left paw, and was mildly surprised to see the triforce burned into his short fur. Had the others seen it? Would they know what it meant?

Link decided he would find out soon enough when the door opened to reveal the warriormouse who had so easily dispatched him an hour before. The copper-furred mouse was alone as he entered, and wary. Link met his gaze unflinchingly and pulled himself into a sitting position with the blankets pooled in his lap. Blue eyes met blue, each hiding separate histories as the two warriors sized each other up.

"My name is Link," Link finally stated. Late of Hyrule, his mind continued bitterly.

"Martin the Warrior." The mouse raised a friendly paw, which Link grasped firmly. "Columbine said you upset yourself pretty bad, that's why you attacked them."

Link could hear the accusation in Martin's tone as their paws fell apart and to their respective sides. His ears flattened sadly of their own accord. "I apologize. I don't know what came over me, and I didn't mean to hurt them. This is all just pretty strange to me."

Martin could see the truth of the statement in the somber lines of the younger mouse's face. "I didn't think you meant it. What upset you do badly?"

Link almost snorted._ Where do I start? My banishment? My harrowing journey to the desert? Getting lost in that wasteland? Losing my horse? Dying alone with hot sand filling my throat and lungs?_

"Things haven't been going too well lately," Link decided to say, omitting his bitter thoughts. "I guess everything just came crashing down."

Martin could only wonder what happened to Link before he and Gonff found him. His gaze was so lost. Martin felt almost as though he was looking into his past. His own eyes once held the same dark despair. The abbey warrior determined to learn this beast's secrets.

"Did I hurt them?" Link asked, sick with himself.

Martin smiled softly. "Oh no, you'd be surprised at how much fight that pair has. They were scared, yes, but unharmed."

Link allowed a small smile of his own, thankful. Martin cast a glance out the window to find the sun in its zenith.

"If you're feeling well enough to eat, they'll be serving lunch on the abbey grounds soon. It'll be a good chance to stretch your legs and get some fresh air," Martin offered.

Link nodded and tossed his blankets to the side. He was still shrouded only in the thing nightgown.

"My friend Gonff was coming with your clothes after checking on Columbine, he should be here in a few minutes," Martin explained, helping Link to his paws so he could find his footing before having to traverse the steps and corridors that led out onto the grounds.

"Thank you," Link smiled, taking a few unsteady steps as he adjusted to the feeling of walking on his new legs. His tail swished uneasily as he stepped, but the hero got used to the feeling rather quickly.

"You weapons will stay in the gatehouse, though," the mouse warrior asserted. "We're a place of peace."

Link was about to point out the sword buckled to Martin's belt, but found the weapon absent. Martin chuckled.

"Even I have to hang up my sword most days. I had it earlier because of a patrol through Mossflower I headed this morning."

Link nodded, more at ease that he wouldn't be unarmed while others were armed to the teeth. There was a brief knock and the door swung open. Link saw the mouse who had found him three days before, his bundle of green clothes in the chubby creature's paws.

"'Hoy, mate," Gonff greeted amicably, though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He was wary of Link as Martin was, but a quick nod from the latter mouse eased his suspicions. "Figured you'd need these before journeying out into the public! The name's Gonff," and he cheekily added with a merry wink, "the Prince of Mousethieves. "

Gonff handed over Link's clothes with a comical bow and straightened with a grin.

"His Royal Highness and I will give you time to dress, and then we'll show you to the food," Martin grinned, ushering the mousethief out the door and closing it soundly.

Link watched the closed door for a minute. Gonff had an instant effect on Martin, he noticed. Shaking his head to get his mind on the track of dressing and food, Link tugged the borrowed nightshirt over his head and replaced it with his own undershirt. The fitted green tunic rested comfortably on his shoulders before Link tackled the problem of his breeches. In his transformation from human to beast, his bones had gone through considerable rearranging and he was surprised any of his clothes still fit him at all. It seemed not all of them did.

In the act of transformation, his legs had undergone far more change than the rest of his body -excluding his head of course- his toes now held his weight, and what was previously the rest of his foot now extended backward to his heel, from where his shin extended going forward again. The bottoms were no longer of a suitable fit, as they weren't meant to be bent in such different directions. The only way Link could see solving the problem was to cut the breeches off at the knee, but for the time being he simply rolled them up in neat cuffs. Then buckling his belts and grabbing his trademark hat, he trotted lightly to the door.

Walking on the newcomer's right, Gonff watched him don the peculiar green cap. "Does everybeast dress like that where you're from?" Gonff questioned.

Link smiled. It wasn't the first time his style had been questioned. "Yes, actually, the Kokiri-" Link froze. _The Kokiri. Saria. My ocarina._ His paw shot to the pouch on his belt where the ocarina usually rested. The pouch was empty.

"What's the matter, mate?"

"Who are the Kokiri?"

Link looked desperately at Gonff. "Where is my ocarina?"

Gonff was taken aback at the abrupt question. The mouse had just been talking about why he dressed the way he did- what did the ocarina have anything to do with it?

Link ground to a halt, "Please tell me you have my ocarina."

The instrument was his only tie to Hyrule; his only tie to Zelda. Even as his heart was bitter with betrayal, he loved the beautiful queen.

"Calm down, Link," Gonff appeased. He opened a pouch in his own belt and held forth the clay flute. "I was keepin' it safe for ya."

Link took it quickly in his paws and heaved a deep sigh, his broad shoulders sagging. He realized how strange his reactions would appear to the pair, and sought a suitable explanation.

"It's... All I have left of my home," he finally declared, eyes filled with homesickness and longing.

Both beasts nodded their understanding and let the matter drop, though their resolve to figure out more about him had strengthened.

Link blinked in awe as they stepped outside. The red sandstone walls shone magnificently in the afternoon sun. Mice and squirrels, hedgehogs and otters, and homey little moles were playing or eating on the carpet of green, under a young orchard, and on the banks of a small pond. The abbey itself rose magnificently nearby, of the same towering red sandstone that made the walls and other buildings. A large bell tower stood nearby, though it's belfry was empty. Link stumbled after the two friends as they led him to where a buffet was set up on several tables.

Abbeybabes, or Dibbuns as he was informed they were called, flocked curiously about him. Some tackled Martin and begged him to play with them, and one young mouselet earned a place on Gonff's shoulders. While the mice were distracted by the young, a burly otter strode up to shake Link's paw.

"Hoy there, liddle mate," he chortled in his deep baritone, his accent very similar to Gonff's. "The name's Warthorn, but most beasts call me Skip or Skipper. "

Link shook the large webbed paw, "I'm Link, " he smiled.

Skipper snorted at the two mice who had accompanied him out of the infirmary. Both had been bombarded by the babes and were roped into a game. The otter put a paw on Link's shoulder and followed him to the feast.

"Get your belly ready, Link- you're about to taste the best vittles in all Mossflower Country!"

It was easy to believe the otter as Link looked down at the table. Salads of every sort interspersed with great wheels of studded cheeses, vegetable pasties, fruit tarts, hot oat scones dripping with honey, and a large cake made up only half of one of the tables. The Hero's mouth watered uncontrollably as he found more varieties of cheese, soups, and trifles. Skipper filled him a plate with a sample of everything and sat him down with a beaker of October ale.

Link had a wedge of cheddar cheese studded with celery in between two chunks of nutbread in one paw and a large slice of blackberry pie in the other when Abbess Germaine appeared, a smile stretching across her face and her paws tucked in the folds of her green robes.

"I see our fighter has a healthy appetite, " the old mouse smiled, her face not betraying a hint of anger or fear at his previous actions.

Link choked over a mouthful of bread and cheese that proved too big to swallow and nodded sheepishly. The Abbess took a seat next to him and waited for him to swallow.

"I apologize for earlier," were his first strained words as the sizable lump finally obeyed and slid down his throat. "I-"

"Oh, let us have none of that. You are forgiven, young warrior," the old mouse smiled.

"But-" Link tried to argue but was cut off again.

"Instead of making apologies, why not tell a little about yourself?" Asked a new voice.

Link looked over to see Columbine, her arm hooked with Gonff's and the mouselet from before holding onto her skirts. Soon the hero was surrounded. Gonff's family sat to his left, Germaine to his right, and Martin appeared in front of him, effectively boxing him in. Link took a long pull of the ale, watching the others for a moment as they ate heartily. What could he tell them? Their... world, he decided to word it, obviously lacked humans. There were no horses in the abbey, making him wonder if they existed here either.

"I'm from a land far away," Link answered after a while, "called Hyrule."

They were listening quietly, the golden mouse holding their full attention.

"When I was ten, I was sent off on a journey to save Hyrule from an evil sorcerer."

The words left him quickly, as though that could make the story more believable. The other mice encouraged him to continue. He left out telling them about his time travelling experiences, and the magic of his ocarina, but these was the only liberties taken. The listeners were enthralled, astounded even; but Link was made uncomfortable. He never liked being looked upon as some sort of deity- which happened often in Hyrule.

Martin gave a low whistle. Columbine touched a paw to her lips. Gonff was shaking his head slowly. Germaine breathed a silent gasp. Link felt his cheeks coloring, and lowered his eyes and ears to a bowl of hotroot soup in his lap.

"What happened then?" Martin asked, "after you beat this... Ganondorf? "

Link's face darkened at the question and he sighed, his voice low and small as he replied. "Everything fell apart. "

The Redwallers sensed that he had spoken all he was comfortable with and they leaned back slightly to give him some space. Link stirred the bowl of soup absently, glaring at his footpaws. Gonff cleared his throat.

"Well... why don't we hear a tune from this ocarina you're so fond of?" He asked with a grin to try and lighten the mood.

Link's head snapped up. _I could play Saria's Song;_ the young sage could tell him where he was and how to get home. He felt a pang. But he couldn't go home. Shaking his sadness away, Link reached for his ocarina. The pouch was empty.

Panicked, the hero's eyes flashed to he others. Gonff grinned, and seemed to pull the blue instrument out of his son's ear. Link's jaw slackened and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Prince o' Mousethieves, matey," Gonff winked and tossed the ocarina into Link's waiting paws.

Link smiled, knowing the mouse meant no offense, though he still was skeptical about how he had snitched the beloved relic. He put the Ocarina of Time to his lips and began to expertly play the song of the forest that his childhood friend was so fond of. Even as a mouse he managed to cover the proper holes correctly with no troubles, and he found himself swaying to the familiar tune. Afterward he paused, expecting to hear Saria's familiar giggle. The mice clapped, but the ocarina was silent. They didn't notice his wide eyes and laughed for an encore.

Link played the Sun's Song. The light clouds dotting the sky remained as they were, one drifting over the sun slowly. His fingers began to shake. He played the Song of Storms. He played the Serenade of Water and Bolero of Fire. By now he was breathing heavily, but everyone assumed it was because of the songs, not because of their lack of magic. Link had drawn a small crowd and Dibbuns were cheering. He played Nocturne of Shadow and felt the panic rising.

Martin saw his fear, and stood, clapping, and challenged Gonff to match the hero's skill with his own reed flute. Gonff caught his friend's worried gaze and complied, laughing heartily and danced as he played a jig. The crowd turned to face him, and Martin subtly moved to be by Link's side. The younger mouse stared down at the ocarina in his paws. He was numb. The ocarina wasn't going to comfort him in this strange world. The ocarina was no more magic than the reed flute that trilled happily in the back of his mind. His only tie to Hyrule was dead, and so was he.


	4. Chapter 3: Dark Master

_**A/N: Man, I really thought I'd get something out of you guys with that last chapter. Oh well. There's a few of you out there who are sticking with it (traffic stats, lol), and I thank you dearly. If you like the story, or want to tell me off or offer up a critique, you're welcome to. As far as I know, Guest Reviews work too for those of you lurkers without accounts. I'd really like to hear from you guys, be the word good, bad or ugly. It's lonely being alone :P Anywho, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dark Master**

"M-m-master Link?"

Amber eyes flicked in the direction of the whimper, a brow raising as the mouse scrutinized the bowing ferret. The cowed creature raised his eyes fearfully at the noncommittal grunt that answered him. He immediately bowed his head again and took a shaky breath.

"T-the villagers... they didn't... Didn't wanna... couldn't..."

"Spit it out ferret, before I claw it from your throat," the silken voice was deep and powerful, but it's tone was bored.

"They didn't give up their stores or arms... they said they were creatures of peace and wouldn't be helping the likes of us!" The ferret was crying openly now, knowing he had failed his dark master.

The black mouse blinked slowly at his sniveling underling. How the scrawny creature ever managed to become a captain was beyond the warlord. His squad of rats and weasels were armed to the teeth, and they couldn't take food from a community of weak little woodlanders? The ferret grew impatient despite his nerves and looked up again, this time pleadingly.

"Please, Master Link, I- I didn't mean to fail ye," the ferret blubbed.

Link stood, the chinks of his mail shirt chiming under his black tunic and cloak, and paced around the pitiful mass at his footpaws.

"What is your name, ferret?"

It muttered something incoherent.

"Look at me when you speak," Link snarled.

"It's Offa, milord!"

He held the sobbing Offa's gaze, burning into the larger creature's soul. He watched the dark pupils dilate and contract in the ferret's terror, and allowed a smooth smile to invade his face.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Link soothed, a friendly paw on Offa's shoulder. The ferret calmed, confused at the gesture. His master's expression was the epitome of friendly forgiveness. Offa dared to smile weakly at the mouse, but his terror returned tenfold when the smile contorted to a wrathful snarl.

"But no one makes them in my name!" Link roared, a dagger in his paw. Offa collapsed, his throat ripped open, into a twitching mass on the floor.

"Sergi!" A weasel popped his head into the tent. "Find some beasts capable of raiding that damned village and clean up that useless carcass!"

Link and seven chosen beasts slipped silently through the trees to the hidden valley. Leading the way was a battle-hardened fox, one of the top fighters in the dark mouse's band. Link stayed right on the fox's tail, but the other six vermin stayed a length behind. They knew better than to travel too close to their leader and the killer fox.

Ducking under rowan and alder branches, the pair popped out onto the open side of the valley. In the basin sat dozens of little homey cottages, each with a warm fire burning in the hearth. The land was untouched by violence or evil, and the woodlanders were all peaceable and friendly. Link smiled darkly down on the valley community of Noonvale, soon to be supplier of his band's necessary supplies.

"Kadik," he whispered, not looking at the fox, "are you ready for blood?"

The fox grunted, baring his fangs in a deadly grin as the rest of their party appeared on the hill.

Like wreaths of smoke the eight villains threaded their way down the valley. At the largest building, what appeared to be a meeting hall, there hung two lanterns on the door- a beacon for weary travelers who might show up in the night. Link took a lantern from its hook and sauntered nonchalantly to the first house he saw, and threw it harshly. The glass shattered, spilling oil and flame onto the grass and onto the wood frame of the home. The chieftain snapped his claws and gestured for four of his beasts to take cover in the shadows. He, Kadik, and two burly rats remained in the light of the remaining lantern, waiting while the house slowly burned.

Within moments there was a cry from the cottage. Another took up the scream, and several more joined in. A family of dormice tumbled out, coughing and crying as the orange flames eagerly devoured their home. Their cries woke others, and soon most of the village was out in the cool night. They were scared and murmuring among themselves, some organizing a crew of fire fighters, while others stood dumbly.

"Look there, by Council Lodge!"

The evil mouse smiled as the angry and frightened villagers approached.

"Ah, little creatures," he called in a loud voice. "Such a pity, isn't it? I'm sure that house was very dear to you."

"How could you do such a thing? It took us a season to build that cottage! The little ones are choking on the smoke!" One voice melded with another as the crowd took up the cries, demanding explanations.

"Enough! " A tall mouse threaded his way through the crowd. The chieftain. "Please, leave us. We-"

"Are a peaceful sort," Link snorted disdainfully. "I'm well aware. But I had a ferret here earlier today that still failed me. There's not a weapon among you and he couldn't do a thing!" Link was glaring hard at the older mouse. "I assure you, that bumbling oaf had his throat ripped out on arrival."

The crowd gasped. Link didn't allow the chieftain to speak any further, and continued his own speech.

"So I have come for what that wretched fool failed to get. I want rations, mouse, and I want them now. I want supplies, and I want any valuables this little village possesses."

The chieftain appeared unphased by his demands.

"My name is Urran Voh. My tribe here are all peaceful and good beasts. We will not supply your horde. We will not be bullied into submission."

"Baroq." One of the rats stepped forward. "Take your pick."

Without warning the rat grabbed a young dormouse by the ears and stabbed her in the shoulder. The creature screamed shrilly, and Link spoke over the crowd's panic as the other rat grabbed another beast, and from the depths of the crowd more vermin took more hostages.

"I have six beasts here! For every ten minutes my wishes are not fulfilled, an innocent creature dies," Link declared loudly. "The time starts now!"

"Mama!"

An otter pup was crying in a stoat's arms. The tribe hesitated only briefly before running to their homes. Urran Voh stayed, staring at the mouse beseechingly in the low light.

"What times are these?" He asked sadly, "that mice lead vermin in murderous campaigns? Will a wildcat save our lives?"

Link snorted. "One can't save that which doesn't exist. If your tribe doesn't hurry up, the little dormouse girl will have her throat ripped open." As an afterthought he added, "and her death might come prematurely if a certain old fogey standing in front of me doesn't hurry his little tail to his home."

The maid whimpered, overhearing the low proclamation, and Urran Voh reluctantly turned. Kadik stood quietly, watching the burning house with childlike glee. His master summoned him.

"Some female prisoners wouldn't hurt," the ebony mouse suggested without looking at the fox. "Why not fetch some?"

The quiet creature nodded wordlessly and slipped away. Link sidled over to stand in front of the dormouse, tickling her cheeks with the tip of the dagger he used to dispatch Offa. She cried loudly and tried turning her head, but was unable to with Baroq's knife at her throat.

"You're a pretty little thing," Link whispered smoothly, eyes narrowed darkly. "It's a shame you won't live much longer."

Something flashed in the maiden's eyes.

"Take me with you," she pleaded. "I'll, I'll do anything, I promise you!"

The first creatures came, bearing wooden staves and kitchen knives. Link turned away and snorted at the foolish rescue attempt. He snapped his claws and the dormouse gurgled and fell in a heap. Link didn't look back at her body as Baroq advanced on the party to grab another hostage. Several of them had blanched, one had fainted, and they whimpered weakly under the pair's fierce gaze. They turned and fled before Baroq could claim one, but the rat did not pursue.

"She isn't dead, milord," Baroq informed him.

"Take her back to the camp and bind her tightly. Take Amul and the otter pup too."

In the light of the blazing cottage, the dark lord laughed harshly. Other pitiful rescue attempts were shot down easily with the remaining hostiles. Provisions and worthless trinkets were piled at Link's footpaws, and not fifteen minutes after his decree the six villains slipped silently away from the terrified, broken village.


	5. Chapter 4: Prepare for War

_**A/N: Sorry about this chapter- it's just a filler, and frankly I'm not too happy with it but it'll get us to where we need to be special thanks to Flicka115 for following/favoriting, and thanks to everyone else who continues to read and stick with the story despite its quality (or lack thereof).**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Prepare for War**

The gatehouse cottage was quiet and surprisingly cool. Martin closed the door and stared at Link expectantly. The mouse didn't look around him, just stared at the silent instrument in his paws.

"There's more to your story than you're letting on," it wasn't a question. "You're scared of something and I want to know what it is - especially if it endangers the abbey."

"Don't worry, Martin. There's no danger to your abbey."

Link was now glaring at the blue shape that stood out so starkly from his light fur. Martin crossed his arms, growing annoyed. Link felt the warrior's eyes boring into his skull as his heart pounded. His fingers twitched and his fur stood on end, he ground his teeth harshly in a mix of anger and homesickness that equated to a need for action. Martin watched the change in the younger fighter and let his paws fall to his hips.

"I need a run," Link growled.

As they threaded silently through Mossflower, the afternoon heat quickly drenching the pair with sweat, Link's eyes grew darker and darker. He panted harshly, flashes of his old life dragging by in the dismal corridors of his mind. The King, laughing him to scorn; the Hylian Knights shoving him harshly to the dungeons; the silent court all sentencing him to his ruin... and Zelda. The beautiful Queen of Hyrule, gaunt and pale and too weak to speak out for his honor. Or maybe she chose not to. Link could barely contained his hurt and betrayal at the possibility, and his padded feet flew with a grace unmatched by anything he'd felt before.

Martin had kept the pace doggedly, though his stamina wasn't as good as the Hylian's. At Link's sudden burst of speed he let the lad go, maintaining his own strides and letting Link run his problems out alone. Link was scarcely four lengths ahead of him though when he ground to a halt, stumbling over his footpaws and tail. Martin slid in the loam, stopping just before he tumbled over his companion.

"M-Martin?!"

Martin stared wide-eyed at the ragged creature that Link had nearly trampled. He was a mouse, his fur blackened and singed, body worn and battered, and his voice was hoarse. His eyes were a clear hazel.

"Martin?!"

Something repressed in the warrior's mind was screaming for release as he locked on to the stranger's incredulous gaze. Faded memories of a chiming giggle and the smell of new roses assaulted him at such speed and force that he couldn't make heads or tails of them. Standing out overall were those hazel eyes.

"Martin, Son of Luke!" The mouse cried, throwing his thin arms around Martin's neck and shoulders. "Oh, thank the seasons I've found you!"

Martin froze the moment the stranger touched him, and stared over his bony shoulder in confusion before extracting himself from the mouse's grip.

"How do you know me?" Martin asked, taking a step away from him.

The mouse's brow furrowed and he cocked his head. "What do you mean, Martin? I know it's been seasons, but surely you remember?"

_No_. He didn't remember, though his head was throbbing now with a knowledge that wouldn't reveal itself. He fought through the mists of his mind, but couldn't get through. Martin shook his head, taking another step away.

"Martin, it's me," the mouse tried desperately, "It's Brome!"

Martin shook his head. The name didn't mean anything to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you," Martin said slowly, "but you need to come back to the abbey- those burns look bad, and you need rest. You can tell us your tale over a meal."

Brome shook his head, but followed when Martin walked away. Another mouse appeared from the trees, smiling in a friendly manner. Brome's eyes narrowed at the new face.

"I'm-" Link's greeting was interrupted when the mouse yelled and tackled him to the ground, punching and clawing.

"Brome!"

Link socked the offending mouse hard in the nose and heaved himself out from under him as Martin grabbed the beast by his shoulders and pulled him back. Brome still fought, glaring savagely at Link.

"Let me go, Martin! That mouse is a killer! He and his horde burned Noonvale to the ground!"

Brome fell in a breathless heap when Martin released his shoulders. Before he could scramble to attack Link again, Martin put a heavy footpaw on his back. The warrior's sword was drawn to deter Link from retaliating, but for his part the Hylian mouse just stood in a ready stance.

"Calm down, Brome!" Martin ordered as the mouse beneath him struggled for freedom. "Explain yourself civilly. No beast here is a killer."

"But he is," Brome spat, blood trickling put of his nose. "He attacked Noonvale a fortnight ago, took several females and children as slaves, and burnt our houses down!"

Link glared at the accusation, mouth agape. "I was heading for the desert a fortnight ago from the forests outside of Hyrule! I've never kidnapped anyone!"

"You were there!" Brome yelled. "Your fur was died black and you were cavorting with weasels and rats! Let me go, Martin, and capture this foul creature!"

A cold pit settled in Link's stomach. "Black fur?"

Images of his dark shadow flitted through his head. The deep laugh, the burning crimson eyes. How did Dark get here? Where was he now?

Martin took his footpaw off of Brome and the mouse stood, glaring at his perceived enemy. Before he could charge, Link thrust out a paw.

"Mossflower is in great danger, Martin, " Link warned. "I know the mouse he's talking about- he's deadly. You need to fortify Redwall."

Brome was about to speak, but Martin put a paw on his shoulder. "We can figure this out in the gatehouse," his word was the deciding order, and despite the hostility Brome showed Link, he consented without further argument.

* * *

"I'm not the one who burned your village to the ground, " Link tried to soothe the other. "But I know who he is. I've fought him before, and I'll do it again if it means getting rid of him once and for all."

Brome wasn't quite convinced. "Then how can you explain the fact that you look exactly alike? But for the color of your fur, you could be twins."

Link jumped at the easy explanation, though he was reluctant to admit- even if it wasnt true- that he was any kin to the evil shadow. "We are. We're brothers, separated at birth. That's why we look so much alike."

"You've fought your own brother before..." Gonff mused, having had joined the trio as soon as they entered the gates. "That's somethin' you didn't say before."

Link sighed, rubbing his head with his padded fingertips. He wished that he didn't have to tell anyone about his adventures, that he didn't have to answer as to why he wasn't apart of the kingdom he risked his life to save. A part of him wished he was still a young Kokiri boy. Martin and Gonff watched he and Brome with flicking glances, trying to determine the truth from each beast's opposing stories. Martin still didn't recognize Brome, no matter his arguments that they had fought together many seasons before. Gonff looked as though he was hiding something every time Martin denied having known the other.

"The point is, my brother always sought power," Link grimaced at his words, "and now that he has a horde at his command, he won't stop. I can fight him, but I can't fight his horde."

"Then we need an army." Everybeast looked at Martin. "We can't let a tyrant rove around and imprison innocent beasts and terrorize the countryside. We need fighters. Brome, how large was this horde?"

Brome thought a moment, and realized he had never seen the dark mouse's whole horde. "I don't know, warrior. Only small bands ever attacked- even when the leader showed up himself he only had a small party. But we could hear others from their camp, hooting and hollering and fighting one another. "

"Pawfuls of villains attacked your homes and the whole lot of you couldn't drive them away?" Martin grunted in agreement at Gonff's words and both looked pointedly to Brome.

"We aren't warriors! " The mouse defended. "You know that, Martin! The only weapons Noonvale can boast about are kitchen knives and wooden staves! My father sent me south to find warriors to save ourselves."

"I don't know anything about your community or its ways," Martin growled, annoyed. "But there's nothing to be done about that right now. Gonff, find Lady Amber and Skipper and bring them here. Link, Brome, stay and don't kill each other. I'll get Bella and Germaine."

Preparations for war were under way.


End file.
